The Best and The Troubled Remade
by Wilberforce
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern knew who she was, she was raised by Valentine Morgenstern until the clave showed up dealing him his death. She wasn't sad or scared. She just didn't care. But she does care about the constant travelling between institutes. She cares about always being an outsider. What happens when she travels to the New York institute? What trouble awaits her?
1. Chapter 1

**strong hello humans, or vampires, faes, warlocks, wolfs and/or nephilim. Long ago I had another account with a few stories but unfortunately I forgot my password. Cue sheepish look. Looking at the results and comparing one of my stories did quite good so I shall be continuing it in this account. So if you have seen it congrats i shall finish it and if not enjoy. Don't forget to r r. It gives me passion to know people read the story and enjoy it.**

Clarissa Morgenstern packed her bags getting ready to move to yet another instituet. No where else really excepts her as she will always be known as a Morgenstern. She grew up in idris when she was younger she trained and always thought her dads name was Micheal Wayland but it was Valentine Morgenstern instead. She made a two friends once, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood but then they found out, she found out and hell broke lose. They left and she still dosent know were too, the clave came and put her on trial by the sword.

She nows moves to different instituets because no one wants her living with them as they fear she is and will always be a traitor.

Clarissa Morgentern or Clary as she likes just finished packing her bags, tomorrow she will move in with the Lightwoods in the New York Instituet.


	2. Chapter 2

ec

I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters Cassandra Clare does.

.O.O.O.O.

Clary was walking to the New York instituet when he saw a boy with gold hair and eyes get tackled by rouge vampires. Clary quickly grabbed her sword from her back and her dagger from her thigh and charged into the fight. They had him circled so she did a front flip over taking a few heads off on the way and landed in a crouch beside him. She knew that if vampires were attacking the boy he was from the shadow world, she didn't care what he was, she never cared about these things. Until afterwards.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy shouted over he growling vampires surrounding them. "

"Back up" was the only reply she gave as she held out her sword. The vampires stopped and stared.

"Valentine's daughter, you protect the boy. We are not looking for a fight with you young one, you farther request's the boy" a vampire in the front spoke.

"Fuck off, valentines in hell, your just some filthy worshippers, if he was alive now he wouldn't be for long because I would have killed him. I don't know why you want the boy but you sure as hell aren't getting him. Rot in hell blood-suckers" clary yelled at the vampires before pouncing. Only people who knew her could hear the slight tremor in her voice and the only person who knew her these days was herself. As even then that was at a push.

She jumped and dived all over the place avoiding there claws and teeth. She continued her flips and fighting until they were all dead, only then did she notice the poisoned tipped blade sticking out from her stomach.

.O.O.O.O.

"Clary, sugar, wake up, long time no see" a voice that sounded like her glittery friend whispered. Her eyes fluttered open to see Magnus Bane sitting beside her with a face full of thew herself at the rainbow boy and hugged him to death. "I missed you mags"

"Oh I missed you too clarrisa, easy take it easy, don't want you to hurt yourself" magnus said with a chuckle.

"No hug for aunty Maryse" a soft and very familiar voice said behind her. Clary spoon on her heels and ran to Maryse's waiting arms without a second thought. She breathed in maryses sent and sighed nuzzling her head into her shoulder.

"I thought you hated me" clary said with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh no, never honey, I know it was never your fault and how much you hated that man. I left because the clave and robert forced us to, I tried to give you a message but you didn't get it it seems" Maryse says hugging clary really tightly. Clary and Maryse let go of the embrace from coughing yet clary still stayed closely to the older woman's side, not ready to leave the second mother she had after her own mother died. Was killed.

"Aah yes well you have met Jace, he is a herondale but we adopted him" Maryse has a proud smile on her face as she talks about Jace causing clary to smile happily seeing the love Maryse holds for Jace. "Hello Clarissa" her smile drops as he uses her full name. "Em hi... Could you call me Clary Frey please. I don't want people to instantly judge me" she said with an uncomfortable smile.A tiny bit of hurt is in his eyes but before he can reply Alec, Izzy and Hodge barge through the door.

"Is she here, is she here" Alec and Izzy shout together, which is really strange for Alec as he was always the calm and collected one of the Lightwoods. But no less of a important person to clary.

However before Maryse can speak Iz squeals and points to clary and runs over,hugs her and kisses her cheek. Alec then comes over and spins her in a circle laughing and hodge gives her hand a shake at first put then pulls her into a hug chuckling. The whole time Alec and Izzy stay close to her side not wanting to be part from their basically sister.

The hole time Jace is smiling at clary but she dosent notice, too caught up the in the reunion at hand. The only person who notices is Magnus who makes a funny face at Jace, thinking about mentioning it later.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up with each other until lunch comes

All of them, including magnus, go to the kitchen to get lunch and introduce Clary to the other kids staying at the instituet at the moment. As they enter the room goes deathly silent as they have noticed Clary.

"Yes this is Clarissa Morgenstern, she is well behaved and an honourable child. She will now be living her" Maryse speaks in aloud and firm voice that only mothers seem to know how to use.

There is a lot of muttering and people just repeating the same words "Valentines daughter"

All the kids except the adults eat in the sits opposite Alec and next to Izzy and Jace. Izzy and Alec start putting her favourite foods on her plate, she laughs because they still remember from 6 years ago now.

"What's funny" ask izzy with a confused face

"That you two still remember the things I liked and disliked and YOU still actually like me

"Of course we do flamethrower" alec replyed using her old nickname as children causing her to grin at Alec with a goofy smile. she just laughed at her name and carried on eating

"You're. In. My. Seat." A very high pitched voice said from behind clary

Before clary could say she would move, alec, Izzy and surprisingly Jace grabbed onto her arms.

"Just find another seat, she's mine and Alecs best friend" Izzy sai

"That's rich, you two with friends, suppose you can't do any better than a criminal. You two are pathetic." She said with a sinister laugh.

Clary jumped up from the chair when she finished. Izzy leaned over to Jace and whispered "now your going to find out we call her flame, not just the hair but she has a temper"Clary got in the blond sluts face, "I am going to pretend you didn't insult my friends, insult me all you like but if you insult them then I won't be in charge of my actions."

The girl sneered at Clary.

"There idiots and good for nothing shadow hunters" the girl shouted for everyone to hear.

No one realised the adults have entered the room for the hole thing but no one even cared.

Clary smiled and punched the girl in the Jaw sending her flying backwards. Clary then walked up to her, grabbed her hair and slammed her head down on her room was silent until another person came up to her and whispered in her ear, "Hi I'm stacy, people are staring because your tops wet and they can see bits of whip scars and things"

It was true she looked down and noticed that everyone could see the scars that were whipped into her and some that her brother actually wrote into her she noticed some people sneering and laughing she was sprinting out of the hall and into Maryse's arms were she showed her her room.

Before she left she saw that Alec and sixty had tears in their eyes. Whilst Jace stared into her own eyes conveying the sorrow he felt for the pain she's been threw.

.O.O.O.O.

Clary spent the next 3 months in her room, Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Jace came in all the time. Clary ate in her room and only came out to train.


End file.
